videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hottest Party Dance
Released Wii * September 14, 2017 Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Flesh * Austin * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Yugi * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Aang * Mii * Random Main Dancer * Random Backup Dancer * Random ♂ * Random ♀ * Random All Backup Dancers * Pia * Gliss * Forte * Sharp * Bossa * Nova * Hip * Hop Song List Default Songs * Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun * Anita Ward - Ring My Bell * Elvis Presley vs. JXL - A Little Less Conversation * Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe * The Trashmen - Surfin' Bird * Blondie - Heart of Glass * Britney Spears - Womanizer * Deee-Lite - Groove is in the Heart * Caesars - Jerk It Out * Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time * Blur - Girls & Boys * Irene Cara - Fame * The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump * Kim Wilde - Kids in America * Technotronic - Pump Up the Jam * The Beach Boys - I Get Around * Chic - Le Freak * KC and the Sunshine Band - That's the Way (I Like It) * Iggy Pop - Louie Louie * The B-52's - Funplex * Fatboy Slim - Jin Go Lo Ba * Gorillaz - Dare * Divine Brown - Bebe * Survivor - Eye of the Tiger * Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out of My Head * Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80s * Baha Men - Who Let the Dogs Out? * Spice Girls - Wanna Be * New Kids on the Block - Step By Step * MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This * The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men * Ke$ha - Tik Tok * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk * James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Britney Spears - Toxic * Digitalism - Idealistic * Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend * Rihanna - S.O.S. * Sorcerer - Dagomba * Junior Senior - Move Your Feet * Ike and Tina Turner - Proud Mary * Donna Summer - Hot Stuff * MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back * Mardi Gras - Iko Iko * Bollywood - Katti Kalandal * Madonna - Holiday * Blondie - Call Me * Marine Band - Sway (Quien Sera) * Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" - Satisfaction (Issak Original Extended) * Outkast - Hey Ya! * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Studio Musicians - Jungle Boogie * Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z - Crazy in Love * Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova * Justice - D.A.N.C.E. * The Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil * Boney M - Rasputin * Harry Belafonte - Jump in the Line (Shake, Senora) * Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian * Snap! - The Power * Kris Kross - Jump * Boris Pickett and The Crypt-kickers - Monster Mash * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl * Beastie Boys - Body Movin' * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * Supergrass - Alright * Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank * The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go * Katy Perry - Firework * A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls feat. Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) * Rihanna - Pon de Replay * Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy * Michael Sembello - Maniac * Sweat Invaders - Skin-To-Skin * Blur - Song 2 * Panic! at the Disco - Nine in the Afternoon * MARRS - Pump Up the Volume * Sweat Invaders - Funkytown * Steppenwolf - Born to Be Wild * Aqua - Barbie Girl * The Hit Crew - Here Comes the Hotstepper * Love Letter - Why Oh Why * Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting * The Supremes - You Can't Hurry Love * The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets - Down by the Riverside * A Band of Bees - Chicken Payback * V V Brown - Crying Blood * The Lemon Cubes - Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual * Dexy's Midnight Runners - Come On Eileen * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * The Lemon Cubes - Moving on Up * Random Song Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Sky * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Medical * Street Show * Song of the Week * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Battlefield * Final Destination * Backyard * Mario Galaxy * Random Stage Unlockable Stages * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Overlay * Geometry * Advanced * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmisphere Gallery * Hottest Party Dance/Gallery Category:Just Dance series